Try to love you
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Summary : Uzumaki Naruto telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Shion selama hampir dua tahun tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia di jodohkan dengan putri dari rekan bisnis ayahnya, Hyuga Hinata. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya?/ Happy Reading!/ DLDR!/ special for Naruto b'day


Disclaimer Character

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

..

Disclaimer Story

Try to Love You by Sayaka Bosconovitch

..

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

..

Warning! AU/ OOC/ typo (s)/ bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR!/ RnR please!

..

(Naruto U. X Hinata H.)

..

This fic is special for Uzumaki Naruto birthday

..

Happy Reading!

..

..

..

..

..

..

Keluarga Uzumaki merupakan keluarga paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Mereka masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan klan sang pemimpin kota yang pertama yakni Klan Senju. Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Sang ibunda Naruto adalah keponakan dari Uzumaki Mito yang merupakan istri dari Senju Hashirama pemimpin Konoha yang pertama.

Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang Presdir di Namikaze Corp. Rambut kuning emasnya telah diwariskan kepada putra tunggalnya itu. Namun sayang, sifat putranya menurun dari sang ibu dan mungkin juga dari kakek buyutnya yang jauh dari kata 'cool'.

Saat ini Naruto telah memasuki tahun ketiganya di Konoha High School. Disana ia sangat terkenal karena sifat konyolnya. Beberapa sahabatnya juga telah mengakui hal itu. Di antara teman-temannya ia sangat dekat dengan putra dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Selain itu ada juga Shimura Sai, temannya yang satu ini sudah menjadi seorang pelukis sukses di usianya yang masih delapan belas tahun. Dan terakhir adalah keponakan dari Senju Tsunade sang kepala sekolah KHS dan masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak mereka masih berusia kira-kira lima tahun. Diantara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'rahasia' termasuk dalam hubungan percintaan. Bagi Naruto dan Sai hubungan antara kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Sakura adalah suatu hubungan yang rumit. Semua orang juga tahu kalau gadis merah jambu itu menaruh hati pada pemuda Uchiha yang telah ia kenal sejak tiga belas tahun lalu. Namun apa daya Sakura tak mampu untuk sekedar mengatakan 'suka' pada Sasuke, pun sebaliknya Sasuke yang entah sadar atau tidak selalu besikap over terhadap satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya.

Dari pengalaman dua orang sahabatnya itu, Sai tidak ingin seperti mereka. Pemuda 'poker face' ini telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis barbie bernama Yamanaka Ino. Hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh bahkan sudah sampai tahap pertunangan karena telah mendapatkan restu dari keluarga masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Sai, Naruto yang juga tidak ingin kisah percintaannya bernasib sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, ia telah memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bernama Shion. Naruto dan Shion telah menjalani hubungan mereka kurang lebih satu setengah tahun.

Naruto telah mengklaim bahwa dirinya menjalin hubungan 'berpacaran' dengan Shion. Tapi karena Shion bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan sekali mereka janjian nonton atau sekedar makan bareng. Shion bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri dan tinggal di asrama, maka dari itu kegiatannya di luar sekolah dan asrama pun terbatas.

Setelah hampir dua tahun berjalan hubungan Naruto dan Shion pun merenggang. Mereka jarang berkomunikasi dikarenakan peraturan di asrama Shion mengharuskan penghuninya untuk tidak menggunakan alat komunikasi kalau tidak ada keperluan yang mendesak.

Naruto jadi bingung dengan hubungan mereka. Ia selalu iri kalau melihat Sai yang sudah jelas hubungannya itu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di dalam kelas saat jam kosong. Atau pada Sasuke yang selalu bersifat over pada Sakura meski hubungan mereka tidak jelas alurnya.

..

Hari yang cerah di akhir pekan, Naruto duduk melamun di pinggir kolam renang yang ada di dalam rumahnya yang super mewah. Ia sempat menyesali keputusannya untuk absen pada kegiatan piknik bersama sahabatnya hari ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebenarnya ia yang paling bersemangat kalau urusan piknik, jalan-jalan, dan bersantai ria. Namun karena titah dari sang ibunda yang mengatakan kalau hari ini akan ada pertemuan keluarga di rumahnya, ia terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari kegiatan piknik akhir pekannya. Ia sempat protes pada ibunya saat Sakura tetap diiznkan untuk pergi padahal gadis pingky itu juga masih kerabatnya. Tapi ibunya bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Pemuda berambut pirang jigrak ini tampak begitu menyedihkan. Duduk di tepi kolam yang tidak ada ikannya tangannya mengobok-obok air kolam dan sesekali memercikkan airnya pada seekor burung tak berdosa yang hendak minum di air itu. Maklum jika ada burung di sana karena kolam renang itu atapnya sedang terbuka sekarang. Ia kesal jika mengingat hubungan percintaannya dengan sang kekasih. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah jarang berkomunikasi dan hal ini lah yang menyebabkan rasa sayangnya pada Shion mulai memudar.

Uzumaki Kushina, wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik ini melihat putranya yang sedang galau itu duduk melamun di pinggir kolam. Karena merasa iba pada putra semata wayangnya itu, wanita berambut merah menyala ini pun menghampirinya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" seru Kushina seraya menepuk pelan pundak putra tercintanya.

"Waaaa, Kaa-san mengagetkanku saja." pekik Naruto karena terkejut akan kehadiran ibunya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ne, apa kau sedang ada masalah, sayang?"

"Aaah tidak," Naruto mengelak "aku hanya sedih saja tidak bisa ikut piknik bersama Sakura dan yang lain." ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

"Jangan bohong. Kaa-san tahu kau sedang memikirkan hal lain, katakan saja mungkin kaa-san bisa membantu meringankan masalahmu." tutur Kushina.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak terlalu penting kok kaa-san. Hanya masalah kecil tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Kushina pasrah. "tapi kalau kau ingin bercerita, kaa-san siap menjadi pendengarmu"

"Hmm tentu, arigatou kaa-san."

"Sekarang kau bersiaplah," ucap Kushina mengingatkan

"sebentar lagi akan ada kejutan besar untukmu." Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?" Naruto bertanya-tanya keheranan.

"Kalau di kasih tahu sekarang bukan kejutan namanya."

"Huuuh." Naruto mengeluh sebal.

..

Satu jam kemudian.

Bocah Uzumaki yang beberapa saat lalu tampak menyedihkan dengan tampilan seperti tukang kebun di tepi kolam itu kini sudah menjelma menjadi seorang tuan rumah yang sangat menawan. Rambut kuningnya ia tata rapi a la Christiano Ronaldo. Celana bahan warna hitam yang tampak berkelas itu sangat serasi di padukan dengan kemeja putih dan jas dengan warna serupa celananya, tak lupa sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang tersemat di ujung krah bajunya.

Dengan sepatu yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya, Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Disana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya. Bukan hanya orang tuanya tapi di sana juga ada beberapa orang yang tampak asing baginya. Dua orang pria dan seorang perempuan yang masih seumuran dengannya

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa Naruto ramah.

"Kemarilah sayang," ucap Kushina seraya mempersilakan putranya duduk disampingnya "kita akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." ucap Kushina menambahkan.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk tepat di tengah-tengah antara ayah dan ibunya. "Naruto, perkenalkan mereka adalah rekan bisnis ayah, Hyuga Hiashi." ucap Minato memperkenalkan.

"Oh, salam kenal Paman Hyuga." yang hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kepala dari yang bersangkutan.

"Dan mereka itu adalah putra dan putri dari Paman Hiashi, Neji dan Hinata Hyuga." kali ini Kushina yang angkat bicara.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." ucap Naruto yang masih setia dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Aa." balas Neji cuek.

'Dia itu irit bicara, seperti Sasuke teme.' batin Naruto.

"Sa-salam ke-kenal, Na-naru-to-kun." ucap Hinata gagap.

'Gadis ini menarik tidak seperti saudaranya, dan dia juga lumayan ... Cantik.' pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah, langsung pada intinya saja." ucap Hiashi tegas. "Untuk mempererat jalinan kerja sama antara Namikaze dan Hyuga, maka dari itu kami berdua, aku dan Minato telah sepakat untuk menjodohkan putriku Hinata dengan putranya, Naruto."

Deg!

Naruto sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi. Namun ia sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau hal seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi padanya suatu saat, dan sekarang lah kejadiannya.

Kushina sempat memperhatikan perubahan mimik wajah putranya dan berkata, "Kalau kau belum siap juga tidak apa-apa, Naru-kun."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kaa-san." ucap Naruto yang masih berpura-pura tegar.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Minato.

"Aku akan mencobanya," ujarnya kemudian ia berbalik menatap Hinata "apa kau juga bersedia, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"A-a-aku, te-ter-serah Na-naruto-kun saja." ucap Hinata gugup.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian berpacaran saja dulu?" usul Kushina yang memang tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Berpacaran?" tanya Neji datar.

"Hmm," Kushina mengangguk "kalian berpacaran saja dulu supaya lebih akrab dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Lalu kalau kalian sudah dekat dan merasa cocok baru kita tentukan tanggal untuk pertunangan kalian." jelas Kushina.

"Ide bagus, sayang." ujar Minato.

"Baiklah saya setuju dengan usul anda, Nyonya Uzumaki." ucap Hiashi.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang gailiran kalian berdua. Apa kau setuju Hinata?" tanya Kushina.

"Ba-baiklah, aku setuju."

"Nah, Naruto?" ujar Kushina seraya melirik putranya.

"Aku juga setuju." tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan itu.

..

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

Tidak seperti biasa, Naruto yang hiperaktif itu kini menjadi lemah lunglai seperti manusia tak bertulang. Hal ini tentu saja di sadari oleh ketiga orang sahabatnya, terutama Sakura. Gadis itu tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada kerabat jauhnya tersebut.

"Hei Naruto." tegur Sakura.

Naruto malah semakin memanyunkan bibirnya yang tambah monyong itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, jelek?" kali ini Sai juga ikut nyambung.

"Kenapa kau terima perjodohannya?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Naruto lemas.

"Waaa dasar, mestinya kau tolak saja dari pada kau menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta." seru Sakura yang mendukung Naruto untuk menolak perjodohannya.

"Kami tidak langsung menikah Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto "Kaa-san meminta kami berpacaran saja dulu, nanti kalau sudah saling mengenal baru kita menikah." lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu putus saja dengan Shion, lagi pula hubungan kalian kan sudah seperti telur di ujung tanduk." ujar Sai yang malah mendukung Naruto putus dari Shion.

"Entahlah Sai, aku bingung. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah." ucap Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada calon tunanganmu itu." tak disangka ternyata kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang irit bicara.

"Kurasa usulmu boleh juga, teme." seru Naruto antusias.

"Hn."

..

Sepulang sekolah Naruto telah memacu motorsportnya menuju Suna High School tempat dimana sang calon tunangannya menimba ilmu. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya perlu waktu sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit saja Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang SHS. Di sana sudah menunggu seorang gadis cantik bermanik lavender dengan rambut berwarna indigo panjang yang berkibar di terpa hembusan angin. Sesaat Naruto sempat terpana oleh keanggunan Hinata.

Gadis itu, Hinata, menghampiri Naruto yang masih berada di atas motor sportnya. Dengan menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyapa calon tunangannya.

"H-hai Na-naruto-kun."

"Yo Hinata, naiklah aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." seru Naruto supaya Hinata ikut dengannya. Ia sudah mendapat izin dari Hyuga Hiashi, calon ayah mertuanya untuk mengantar jemput putrinya dalam rangka supaya hubungan mereka lebih dekat. "

Hmm." Hinata menganggukkan kepala pertanda ia setuju dengan Naruto. Kemudian ia duduk menyamping dan dengan malu-malu tangannya ia lingkarkan pada perut rata Naruto.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, Hinata-chan."

"B-baik N-naruto-kun." ucap Hinata yang kini wajah pucatnya sudah bertabur blush-blush merah muda.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Naruto sudah memacu kendaraannya menuju suatu tempat dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi mengingat ia sedang membonceng seorang gadis yang manis. ..

Tibalah kedua remaja ini di sebuah kafe tempat biasa Naruto nongkrong dengan para sahabatnya. Kemudian ia mempersilakan Hinata untuk memesan sesuatu sebelum mengatakan hal penting padanya.

"Orange juice." hanya itu yang di pesan olehnya.

"Kau tidak makan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah, a-aku baru saja menghabiskan bento makan siangku." ucap Hinata yang mulai terbiasa dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja," ucap Naruto seraya membuka buku menu "aku pesan ramen jumbo seperti biasa saja ya, Lee." ucap Naruto kepada pelayan beralis tebal yang sangat ia kenal.

"Siap. Minumnya?" tanya sang pelayan dengan semangat masa mudanya yang begitu menggebu.

"Lemon tea."

"Ok Siap." seru Lee seraya mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

..

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, Naruto masih ragu-ragu hendak mengatakannya pada Hinata. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada gadis yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu. Namun tak disangka olehnya ternyata teman-temannya datang ke kafe itu. Ada Sakura, Sasuke, Sai beserta tunangannya Ino, mereka ada untuk memberinya semangat. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya, si bocah kyubi ini pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Ne, Hinata-chan ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"K-katakan s-saja Naruto-kun." Naruto mulai ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Hinata.

Tapi dari meja sebrang tampak Sakura dan Sai mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk memberikan semangat. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya, Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Sekarang ia siap bicara.

"Begini Hinata-chan, sebenarnya sebelum kita di jodohkan aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih." aku Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut pada mulanya tapi ia malah tersenyum dan menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Naruto.

"Hubungan kami sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Tapi sekarang ini hubungan kami tidak jelas. Bahkan kata temanku, nasib hubungan kami sudah bagai telur di ujung tanduk. Sekali di hempas angin pasti akan jatuh dan hancur." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Selanjutnya ia masih bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Shion. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata paham akan masalah yang dialami Naruto.

"Kau boleh membatalkan perjodohan kita kalau kau masih mencintai Shion-chan, Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata pada akhirnya yang kali ini berhasil tanpa tergagap.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku, Hinata." elak Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mau mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Shion tapi aku masih belum menemukan alasan yang tepat. Dan juga ..." sela Naruto mendengus sebal "aku tidak ingin membuatnya patah hati."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Hinata berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto "aku akan menunggumu. Dan juga menerima apa pun keputusanmu Naruto-kun. Aku siap membantu jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto. Kemudian ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya hingga membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua bagian pipi Hinata. "aku janji padamu. Aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan kita. Dan ... aku juga akan berusaha untuk bisa mencintaimu, Hime." janji Naruto pada Hinata.

..

Satu minggu semenjak janji Naruto kepada Hinata, mereka terlihat semakin dekat sekarang. Terutama Hinata yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan adanya Naruto dan juga teman-temannya. Ia juga akrab dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Seperti saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang jalan-jalan ke mall sepulang sekolah atas permintaan dari Sakura dan Ino supaya mereka bertiga menjadi lebih dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, bercerita tentang kekonyolan Naruto pada Hinata yang membuat gadis bermanik amethis itu tersenyum senang.

Di saat mereka sedang beristirahat di suatu kedai Ino melihat orang yang tampak begitu familiar baginya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terurai dan seorang lelaki berwajah baby face berambut merah menyala tampak sedang berjalan mesra sambil bergandengan tangan. Manik aquamarine Ino langsung melotot ketika menyadari suatu hal. Dan ternyata ia mengenal sosok gadis itu, dia adalah Shion kekasih Naruto.

Seketika itu pula Ino menepuk keras bahu Sakura yang membuat gadis merah jambu itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Saki, lihat itu!" pekik Ino seraya menunjuk obyek yang dimaksud.

"Haaaah, itu kan Shion dan ..." ucap Sakura menggantung.

"Shion?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Dan siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dan ... Sasori." ucap Sakura tak percaya. Sakura kenal betul siapa pemuda baby face itu, ia adalah Sasori. Seseorang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya namun ia tolak karena ia masih dan akan selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasori? Siapa dia?" tanya Ino masih penasaran karena sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah cerita apa pun tentang pemuda bernama Sasori itu.

"S-sasori adalah teman sekelasku." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Eeeeh!" pekik Sakura dan Ino barengan.

"Baiklah-baiklah," ucap Ino frustasi "Sasori adalah teman sekelas Hinata. Lalu bagaimana kau kenal pemuda itu ne, Saki?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Huuh," Sakura menghela nafas pasrah "aku memang mengenal Sasori sejak dua bulan lalu ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di halte bus. Sejak saat itu kami sering bertemu lalu minggu lalu dia bilang kalau ia jatuh cinta padaku." terang Sakura.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ino bingung "apa kita harus melapor pada Naruto tentang kejadian hari ini?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu." ucap Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata benar. Biarkan Naruto mengetahuinya sendiri." kata Sakura.

..

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol akhirnya mereka memilih untuk pulang saja. Sai sudah bersiap menunggu di luar untuk menjemput sang kekasih. Sementara itu Hinata juga sudah di jemput oleh sopir pribadinya.

Hanya Sakura yang masih tertinggal. Ia bingung mau pulang dengan siapa. Pacar tidak punya sopir pun juga tidak. Mau naik taksi tapi jalanan sepi sekali tak ada yang lewat sama sekali. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah dari dalam saku blazernya, ia mengambil smart phonenya.

Iseng-iseng ia membuka akun di salah satu media sosialnya.

 _Gak ada yang jemput, taksi pun tak ada yang lewat sama sekali. Apa sebaiknya tidur di sini saja_ _#KonohaMall_

Sakura meng-update statusnya karena sudah bosan. Sejak satu jam yang lalu ia menunggu taksi tapi tak satu pun yang melintas di depan Konoha Mall. Tak lama kemudian muncul berbagai balasan dari teman-temannya.

 _Uchiha S._

 _Ngapain kamu di sana? Sama siapa?_

 _AkaSaso_

 _Bareng aku aja yuk_

 _InoMissShimura_

 _Ya Tuhan! Kamu masih belum pulang?_

Sakura sempat menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Sasuke membalas statusnya. Namun tak lama ia kembali murung karena ada Sasori yang ikut-ikutan komentar.

 _Sakura H._

 _Sasu tadi sama Ino dan Hinata tp skrg sndiri_

 _AkaSaso km dsni?_

 _Ino iya nih, gk ad yg jemput, hikz..._

 _AkaSaso_

 _Iya, mau bareng?_

 _Sakura H._

 _AkaSaso ntar cewek u marah?_

 _AkaSaso_

 _Aku gk sama cewek_

 _Sakura H._

 _AkaSaso halah boong_

 _AkaSaso_

 _Cemburu yaa ..._

 _Uchiha S._

 _Sakura, siapa AkaSaso?_

 _Sakura H._

 _AkaSaso gak tuh_

 _Sasu aku gk kenal_

 _AkaSaso_

 _Uchiha aku pacarnya Sakura-chan_

 _Saku kq km gitu sih beb_

 _Sakura H._

 _Sasu dia bohong Sasuke-kun! Aq gk knal dia!_

 _AkaSaso jangan sembarngn kamu!_

 _Uchiha S._

 _Saku jelasin semuanya!_

 _AkaSaso Sakura tidak punya pacar!_

 _Sakura H._

 _Sasu iya tp gk di sini, Sasuke-kun._

 _InoMissShimura_

 _Waduuh mulai memanas!_

 _Sasu cepat tembak deh! Ntar klo Saku udh jadi milik orang baru tau rasa km!_

 _Sakura H._

 _Ino Inooo!_

 _Uchiha S._

 _Saku aku jemput kamu!_

 _Ino hn._

 _Sakura H._

 _Sas u beneran? ini kan udah malam?_

 _Uchiha S._

 _Saku hn._

 _AkaSaso_

 _Aku ke tmpt mu ya Sakura-chan._

Sejenak Sakura mulai pusing. Gara-gara status isengnya malah jadi perdebatan antara Sasuke dan Sasori. Ia mematikan smart phonenya tanpa menutup akunnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Sasori datang menghampirinya. Sakura sangat terkejut.

'Ternyata benar dia masih di sini.' batin Sakura.

Lelaki itu semakin dekat dan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hai." sapa Sasori.

"Ngapain kamu kemari?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu." tolak Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya cuek.

"Kenapa?"

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia masih menanti sang pujaan hati, Sasuke. Yang katanya akan menjemputnya.

"Sakura?" Sasori masih bersikeras mendapatkan jawaban gadis merah jambu itu.

Sakura tampak menyunggingkan senyumnya tatkala melihat Sasuke sudah sampai dan sekarang tengah menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Jelaskan padaku!" perintah Sasuke. Sorot matanya tak lepas dari seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala itu.

Tanpa diduga oleh ketiga orang yang sedang bersitegang tersebut, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang hendak menghampiri mereka.

"Sasori-kun." panggil gadis tersebut. Bukan hanya Sasori tapi Sakura dan Sasuke pun juga ikut menoleh pada sesosok gadis yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Shion?" seru Sasori.

"Ne, kau lihat Sasuke-kun? Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke percaya pada Sakura. Hanya saja ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Seorang gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih dari sahabatnya kini tengah memeluk mesra seorang lelaki bernama Sasori itu. Shion tidak kenal baik dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura. Karena Naruto tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada sahabatnya. Namun sebaliknya, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah kenal betul siapa itu Shion karena setiap kali Naruto berkencan dengan gadis itu mereka selalu menguntit tanpa di ketahui oleh keduanya.

"Ayo pulang!" ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

..

Di malam yang sunyi, Naruto sedang merenung di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Di atas meja belajarnya masih menyala note book yang baru saja ia pakai untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, lagi pula ia juga masih belum mengantuk akhirnya ia membuka akun media sosialnya.

 _Sakura H._

 _Gak ada yang jemput, taksi pun tak ada yang lewat sama sekali. Apa sebaiknya tidur di sini saja_ _#KonohaMall_

 _(21 comment)_

'Dasar Sakura-chan. Malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran saja.'

 _InoMissShimura_

 _Hari ini menyenangkan! Besok lagi yuuuuk! - bersama Sakura H. dan HyugaHina_

 _ShionChan_

 _Thanks honey, I love U_

 _RockLee_

 _Adudududuh sakitnya kejedot tembok, ini kepala sampe benjol, hikz_

Naruto membaca beberapa status dari teman-temannya. Ia sempat tertawa saat membaca status dari Rock Lee, senang karena Hinata bisa akrab dengan Sakura dan Ino. Dan tentu saja curiga dengan status milik kekasihnya, Shion.

Maka dari itu Naruto segera meng'klik' comment pada status yang di tulis oleh Shion.

 _UzuNaruto_

 _Siapa hayooo?_

Tak lama kemudian muncul balasan dari Shion.

 _ShionChan_

 _Naruto-kun tentu saja kamu, sayaaaaang~_

 _UzuNaruto_

 _Masa? Memang aq knp? Kq km brtrima ksh?_

 _ShionChan_

 _Tentu saja untk Cintamu padaku ... Love U honey_

 _UzuNaruto_

 _Ketemuan yuk, beb. Kangen nih ..._

 _ShionChan_

 _Gomenne Naru-kun, aku sibuk._

 _UzuNaruto_

 _Okelah,_

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan dengan Shion di medsos, Naruto pun mematikan note booknya tanpa menutup akun medsos yang baru saja ia buka. Sejenak ia teringat akan perjodohannya dengan Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Tapi ia juga masih memiliki hubungan dengan Shion. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, sedangkan keluarganya tidak mengetahui mengenai hubungannya dengan Shion. Lalu apakah ia harus menuruti perkataan Sai supaya 'putus' saja.

Karena terlalu keras berpikir akan kerumitan kisah percintaannya yang bahkan lebih rumit dari pada Sakura yang cintanya belum terbalaskan oleh Sasuke, si bocah kyubi ini sampai tertidur di meja belajar.

..

Atas permintaan dari ketiga orang pemaksa, Sakura, Ino, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Sasuke. Coba bayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tidak pernah mau di ajak membolos waktu pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei itu bahkan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Konoha Mall sekarang. Dan lagi si pingky itu tidak kapok juga ke mall lagi padahal baru kemarin di marahin ibunya gara-gara pulang kemalaman.

Sekarang ini Sai tampak mesra bergandengan tangan dengan Ino, mereka memimpin rombongan tersebut yang terdiri dari Sai dan Ino di barisan paling depan. Lalu ada Sakura dan Hinata yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Kemudian paling akhir ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang terjun ke dalam pikiran masing-masing karena sama sekali tidak ada interaksi di antara mereka.

Ino mengajak Sai masuk ke sebuah kafe tempat di mana ia dan kedua teman perempuannya kemarin mampir. Sai, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata sudah berbelok masuk ke kafe tersebut, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke masih tertinggal.

..

Mereka berdua kehilangan jejak keempat temannya. Naruto mulai kebingungan mencari kesana kemari sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja menanti hasil pencarian dari Naruto.

"Wooi Teme, bantuin cari juga dong!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Ck dasar!" Naruto menggerutu atas tingkah laku sahabatnya yang berambut pantat ayam itu.

Bola mata saphire milik Naruto telah menjelajah seluruh tempat yang dapat dijangkau oleh pandangan matanya tapi nihil. Empat orang sahabatnya sudah hilang bak ditelan bumi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang begitu tenang, Naruto malah semakin pusing mencari di mana keberadaan empat orang tersebut.

Bukannya menemukan empat orang itu, Naruto malah nyasar di toilet mall. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang tampak mesra tengah berciuman tepat di depan pintu masuk toilet. Naruto terbelalak seketika mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah bercumbu mesra itu.

"Shion." ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Merasa namanya di sebut, gadis itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Sasuke memandang heran pemuda yang kini bersama Shion.

'Bukan pemuda yang kemarin.' batin Sasuke menyimpulkan.

"N-naruto-kun?!" ujar Shion tergagap karena tak menyangka akan kehadiran Naruto secara mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!" seru Naruto geram. Ia tak menyangka kalau Shion berani berbuat seperti itu di belakangnya. "Kau bilang kau sibuk. Tidak pernah ada waktu untukku. Tapi sekarang apa?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"M-maaf, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu Naruto." ucap Shion memelas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Mulai sekarang kita putus!" ucap Naruto marah.

'Hn. Baguslah.' batin Sasuke yang ikut senang atas kandasnya hubungan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto pergi diikuti Sasuke. Mereka berjalan dalam diam entah kemana mereka akan pergi. Yang jelas sekarang Naruto sudah tidak mood untuk mencari keempat orang temannya yang dengan seenaknya menghilangkan jejak.

Shion hanya dapat tertunduk lesu. Ia sudah tak mampu meredam amarah Naruto. Sekarang ia hanya dapat menerima kenyataan kalau hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah berakhir.

..

"Kemana sih mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura kebingungan sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"Jangan-jangan tesesat." seru Ino menimpali.

"Mungkin saja." ucap Sai.

"Tapi ini kan bukan hutan. Kenapa mereka bisa tersesat? Lagi pula mereka juga bukan anak kecil." gerutu Sakura.

Hinata yang dari tadi diam saja hanya tersenyum menyimak pembicaraan tiga orang yang gaduh sendiri itu.

"Ah, itu mereka." seru Sai ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke melintas di depan kafe tempat mereka nongkrong.

"Hei, Naruto Sasukeee!" teriak Sakura.

Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang cempreng itu membuat mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan empat orang yang menjadi tujuan awal pencarian mereka. Namun kali ini ada yang aneh. Naruto. Ya, dia tampak tidak seperti biasanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dan susah untuk ditebak.

"Hinata, ayo pulang!" seru Naruto sembari menyambar lengan Hinata.

Sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata seorang, ia tak tak perduli pada teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Eh, t-tunggu N-naruto-kun ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata yang sama bingungnya dengan temannya yang lain kecuali Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, dan bilang pada orang tua kita supaya tanggal pertunangan dipercepat." ucap Naruto sambil lalu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada Sakura, Sai, dan juga Ino.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

End.

A/N : moshi-moshi minna….. kali ini Saya kembali dengan fic NaruHina. Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk merayakan ultah Naruto. Semoga kalian suka ^^

Mohon maaf jika masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini dan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu sekedar untuk membaca fic saya.

See you next time…

RnR please!

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sayaka Bosconovitch


End file.
